hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Going Bats!
'''Going Bats! '''is the 44th episode of Season 7. Summary Lief befriends a bat named Shade while taking his afternoon walk in the Everfree Forest and meets some other Silverwing bats. Just then, Gotcha Grabmore and Ronald Grump have teamed up to tear down the forest and kidnap all the bats to make them into bat barrettes and it's up to the Hub Squad to save the day Plot The episode begins with Lief taking has afternoon stroll in the Everfree Forest watching birds fly and looking at flowers. Just then, he spots something zoom above him but shrugs it off and kept going. But whatever it was zoomed passed by him again and Lief stopped in his tracks this time to see what it was. When he followed the creature, it flew as fast as it can and stopped to hang under a branch. Lief pulls out his flashlight and points his light at the creature to see that it's a bat with yellow hair. Amazed, Lief got closer to take a good look at him but the bat flew away just as Lief sprinted to follow it, but the bat used some echo projection on some trees to distract Lief and make him bump into them. Luckily, Lief was too quick to crash into the trees. Just when Lief finally caught up with him, he saw that the bat was caught in a net and was struggling to get free! Quickly, Lief climbed up the tree and pulled out his sword to cut the net's right rope off from the branch then jumped to the other branch to cut the other rope off. After freeing the bat, he thanks Lief for saving him by speaking, which surprised and amazed Lief at the same time. The bat introduces himself as Shade just as he hung himself onto Lief's arm and tells him that he's a Silverwing. Confused by that word, Lief asks Shade what was a Silverwing just as his new friend explains his story when he went back on his afternoon walk while listening to Shade. But what they didn't know is that they were being watched. After Shade finishes his story about the Silverwings and his adventures, Lief asks Shade if he could meet them in person but Shade skeptically refuses as he is afraid that the bats at their secret migrating place will not allow a human to come and may attack. Lief promises that he won't hurt any of his colony but then, his phone begins to ring, showing him the time that he needs to go home before Jasmine and Barda get worried. So he waves goodbye to his new friend while Shade promises to show Lief around Tree Haven tomorrow this afternoon as he flew back home. Trivia *Twilight uses the same spell from "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies" on Lief, but this time, it changes him into a Silverwing bat. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Lief episodes Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons